Love in the Dark
by Legendariot
Summary: When, Axel, a college student, meets a young lawyer, Xemnas, sparks fly. However, Axel starts ignoring his friends and beings to skip class all the time. His friends don't understand what's wrong with him, ever since he started dating that lawyer. Demyx, Axel's ex-boyfriend, even tries to visit him at home, but with no luck. What happened to that social butterfly everyone loved?
1. Spotlight's Mine

**A/N: **So, i stumbled upon a story I had wrote a while ago and it seems interesting and I want to continue it. :) It's different and very well, different i guess. You may or may not like it but i really wanted to write this and publish it. On here at least.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or like any products in this story.

*****=** a different location.

Enjoy~

* * *

The music vibrated through the fraternity house. People were shouting, shoving, drinking, and dancing. It was a celebration. A celebration for one of the frat brothers' birthday. Axel's birthday, to be exact. He was finally twenty, and he was loving every minute of it. He was dancing with everyone, mingling with strangers. His vibrant red hair and bright green eyes made the guests look in his direction, admiring him from afar. Oh, how he loved the attention from his peers. From anyone, actually.

Axel walked upstairs. He was trying to look for someone he knew well. The red head smiled as he made eye contact with his guitar playing friend, Demyx.

Demyx and Axel were very close friends. They had known each other since sixth grade. They also dated for a while. When they dated they were known as the 'Light Switch Couple,' because they were always off and on, dating or taking a break. Demyx's sea green eyes looked Axel up and down. He subconsciously fixed his mullet and walked over to his friend.

"Happy birthday, Axe!" Demyx said loudly, hugging the red head tightly. "Thanks. Why are you upstairs with all the lames? You should be dancing down there!" Axel moved his hands lower as the duo were still in an embrace, "You should be dancing with _me_." he spoke more lustfully. The musician felt his cheeks burn when Axel's hands roamed over his butt, "Yeah, m-maybe." the dirty blonde smiled nervously. The red head pulled away and kissed his friend unexpectedly.

Demyx, unsure what to do next, let Axel take the reigns. "Let's go to my room." the taller man rasped into Demyx's ear. The dirty blonde nodded his head, taking Axel's hand as he was led to the bedroom.

The room was messy, like every other room in the fraternity house. There was clothes thrown on the floor, books sprawled on the desk, and the bed was unmade. Axel smirked before kissing his ex boyfriend hard against the closed door. Demyx breathed as the red head sucked at his neck. "A-Axel, can we go slow this time?" the musician asked quietly. The last time the couple had sex was last week and it all happened so fast. Demyx couldn't remember how he even got into Axel's bed at the time.

Axel looked at him, stopping his feverish kisses, "We can go slow," he smiled. Those smiles always made Demyx feel better. It had nothing behind it, just reassurance. That was Demyx's favorite part about his ex boyfriend. The dirty blonde smiled back as he looked down at their shoes. "God, Dem. You're so cute." the red head commented. "Thanks... Are we going to get back together, Axel?" Demyx asked quietly. Axel shrugged, chuckling, "We'll have to wait and see, babe."

* * *

Axel's alarm clock beeped loudly, forcing the couple to wake up. The red head slammed his hand on the mechanical clock. He rubbed his head in pain and sat up. The chill air hit his exposed chest, forming goosebumps around his body. Demyx was still laying down in the small bed. He didn't want Axel to have forgotten what they did last night, which he usually did. Maybe Axel didn't forget this time. Maybe he remembered, he didn't seem that drunk.

"Fuck," the red head groaned, still massaging his aching head, "I have class in twenty minutes." Axel stood up, revealing his naked body from the blankets. The tall man picked up some seemingly clean clothing and dressed himself quickly. Demyx laid there in silence. The musician didn't feel the need to say anything, scared of feeling rejection. Again.

"Aren't you gonna get up, Dem?" Axel asked, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to, you know, sleep over." the dirty blonde replied nervously as he sat up.

Axel gave a confused look then chuckled as he walked toward the musician, "You could stay over whenever you'd like," he grinned, "How about we get lunch together later, baby?"

Demyx smiled as he blushed. "Are you gonna answer me, or what?" the red head laughed, kissing the blonde on his lips. "Yeah, we can go to The Spot. After your class." Demyx nodded. "Sounds good to me, baby. I'll meet up with you there. See you." Axel kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and left him alone on the bed. "I guess we're back together..." The dirty blonde smiled softly to himself.

Axel arrived to his psychology class ten minutes late, receiving a cold stare from the old professor, Vexen. Standing next to his professor was a younger, darker man. His bright orange eyes grazed over Axel's body. The red head sat in his usual spot next to Saix.

"How nice of you to interrupt, Mr. Byrnes." Vexen spoke loudly, guiding everyone's attention to the embarrassed red head.

"My pleasure, asshole." Axel mumbled under his breath. Saix shook his head and sighed.

"Now, continuing on with our lecture. The human mind is a vulnerable thing, yet so powerful. It can conjure up things, it can confuse you, it can..." the professor talked. The dark man next to him crossed his arms and sat on the professor's desk.

"I hate to disturb you Saix, but who's that guy with Vexen?" Axel asked his companion quietly. The blue haired man's eye were glued to the dark stranger, examining him, studying him. The red head pinched the other man. Saix hissed at the short sting and glared at his friend.

Axel had a smug smile on his face. In many ways, Saix and Axel were complete opposites. Not just the outlook, but their personality as well. Saix was a serious, conservative, young man who focused on his studies. Axel, on the other hand, was a laid back, go-with-the-flow kind of guy. They came from different parts of the country, Saix from the wealthy city of Etamilc, and Axel from a middle class town. The duo were opposites but they were close friends, having met first semester.

"He's Xemnas, a graduate from Harvard. He just became a lawyer and sort of..._popped_ in, I guess." Saix explained in a hushed tone. Axel nodded as Saix returned to writing his notes on his laptop.

After an hour, the psychology class was dismissed. "Fuck, Sai. You think we could talk later so you can tell me how to do this assignment?" the red head stood up and leaned on the table as Saix gathered his belongs into his satchel. The blue haired man looked up to say something, but stopped.

"Saix?" Axel tilted his head.

"Hello, gentlemen." a deep voice boomed behind Axel. It was Xemnas and he was giving a soft smile. The red head looked to his friend then the lawyer, extending a hand, "Good morning. I hear you come from Harvard."

"Yes, wonderful school." Xemnas replied, shaking Axel's welcome hand.

"Shit! I gotta go. I told Demyx I'd meet him for lunch." The thin man cursed, throwing on his backpack. "You guys are dating again?" Saix spoke up. Axel shrugged, "I guess. I'll talk to you guys later. Nice meeting you, Xem. Be good, Saix!" he laughed as his blue haired friend turned a light pink. Axel hurried out the door along with other classmates.

His phone started ringing. Axel, thinking it was Demyx, answered quickly, "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm on my way through campus I'll-"

"Shut up, Axel, it's Marluxia." the voice was annoyed. Although, Marluxia always sounds as if he's annoyed. Marluxia is Axel's friend from high school. He was flamboyant about his homosexuality. After they had graduated they drifted somewhat apart. Axel hadn't heard from him for some time.

"Marly? What the hell? I haven't talked to you in, like, forever! What's up?" Axel smiled as he walked through the campus's park.

"Things are...alright. Are you still going to that college of yours?"

"Yeah, it's awesome. I'm part of a fraternity! Who the hell thought I'd be part of a fraternity!"

"That's cool," Marluxia laughed, "I just wanted to tell you I'm transferring over there."

"Really? That's great! I can't wait to see you here! We could hang out!" Axel exclaimed.

Marluxia laughed again, "At least I'll have someone there. Well, I just wanted to tell you that. I'll talk to you later?"

"Hell yes! Bye, Marly!" the red head ended the call and began to walk faster to his destination: The Spot. The Spot was a small cafe that was on the other side of campus. It was highly popular around the university. Almost everyone went to it so it was always crowded. Luckily, Axel's friends, Zexion and Lexaeus, maintained a reserved table for him. The flustered man looked at the time on his cell phone. He figured he might as well call Demyx, "Come on, Demy, pick up." There was a ring, then two, then three. No answer. Axel repeated the act with no luck. "Fuck me." he muttered, quickening his pace.

The Spot soon came into view as Axel stepped inside it. There was a line at the counter, people were on their laptops, and everyone was talking. He looked to his reserved table to see a pissed off Demyx with his arms crossed. Axel took a deep breath and walked toward the angered blonde.

"Hey," the red head smiled sheepishly, taking a seat across the other man, "I'm-"

"Late." Demyx finished, shaking his head.

"Yeah, class kind of went on for awhile. I didn't know I'd-"

"You could have texted, Axe. Or called. Something. I waited here for almost an hour, looking like an idiot."

"Demyx, look around you. There are plenty of people who are sitting alone drinking coffee and they don't look like idiots. In fact, they look pretty damn smart, like they're thinking about stuff." Axel rolled his eyes, "Stop giving a shit about what people are going to think. You were sitting here alone, yes, but it doesn't make you an idiot."

The dirty blonde looked down at his lap, feeling as if he was just scolded by his mom. In reality, Axel hadn't even raised his voice, he just talked. And it made Demyx nervous, scared almost. Axel saw this and sighed as he placed a hand over Demyx's. Sea green eyes flicked up to look at the thinner man's soft smile. "Baby, I'm sorry I'm late, okay? Can we just forget about it and eat? Please?" Axel asked.

Demyx returned the smile and nodded, "So are we...dating again?"

"Do you want to?"

The dirty blonde nodded shyly. "Then it's settled!" Axel laughed, waving a hand to his friend, Zexion, behind the counter. Demyx grinned. His excitement was shown.

"Back together?" Zexion questioned in his usual soft tone. He had a dark green apron on that was covered in flour. Probably from all the bread he makes in the back. It was more of a bakery than a small cafe. They had plenty of pastries and baked goods, but they had only a few options of coffee or lattes. The slate haired man looked behind him as the glass door was opened by yet another customer. "Hey, Zex, how about you make us something good?" the red head smirked. Zexion turned back around and rolled his eyes, "I'll bring you back the usual." and he was behind the counter again.

"When's your next class?" Axel asked his boyfriend, leaning back in his chair. "In two hours... We have a quiz." Demyx replied as he pulled out his cell phone. The thinner man nodded. He pulled out his cell phone as well, not knowing what else to do. This was a reason Axel didn't really want to date Demyx again. Demyx had these moments where he wouldn't talk at all, and Axel hated it. At other times, Demyx couldn't stop talking, and Axel loved it more than anything. He liked it when his boyfriend talked. It didn't matter what. The dirty blonde could be talking about cake or shoes and Axel would respond with knowledgeable answers. Right now, Demyx was in one of his quiet states.

Axel glanced at the blonde, his eyes were still on his cell phone, texting away. The red head put his phone back in his pocket as Zexion walked up to the couple, a tray in hand. The worker laid the tray down. It had two croissants along with two small cups of coffee. "Thanks, buddy." Axel spoke. "Yeah, thanks, Zexy!" Demyx said loudly, grabbing his croissant. Zexion sighed at his mortifying nickname and left back to his position.

Half an hour later, the men were done with talking. At least, trying to talk, in Axel's case. "You ready to leave, Dem?" he asked.

Demyx bit his bottom lip, then nodded.

"Dude, what's up with you today? You're not speaking at all." The red head finally blurted. The dirty blonde blinked at his boyfriend and shrugged. In all honesty, Demyx didn't know why he was quiet like this at times. Maybe he was bipolar. No, Demyx frowned. He was just weird, as people would call him in middle school. "Axel, I don't want you to be mad or anything. I'm sorry I'm shy right now. I guess I'm still shocked that you took me back, you know?"

Axel looked at the dour man with regret. He knew how sensitive the young musician was. "I'm just an asshole, baby." he chuckled, earning a small smile from Demyx.

"We could go to your dorm and hang out." Axel suggested. The blonde thought it over and agreed, "Yeah, I can finally show you how to play the guitar!" he stood up. Axel laughed, looking over to the entrance. Saix had walked in, smiling, with that lawyer, Xemnas. "Hold on, Dem," The red head spoke, "Hey, Saix!" Axel waved over. Saix's face quickly changed to a more professional outlook. Xemnas walked over to the red head, "Nice to see you again, Axel." he greeted.

"Likewise. This is my boyfriend Demyx, Xemnas. Dem, this is Xemnas, a lawyer from Harvard."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Demyx smiled as Axel stood up and put an arm around him. Saix followed behind Xemnas. "Axel, would you like to come to the apartment tonight to work on Vexen's assignment? Xemnas is coming over as well." the blue haired man spoke up.

"Sounds perfect, Sai!" Axel nodded, "I'll see you two then."

As Axel and Demyx walked out hand in hand, Xemnas couldn't help but glare at the couple. "Everything alright, Xemnas?" Saix asked. The silver haired man nodded as he took a seat next to Saix in an empty booth.

At six o'clock, Axel made his way to Saix's apartment. It wasn't a long walk. Saix lived only a few blocks away from the college. But when Axel reached the apartment door, he was tired. He was in desperate need of a car. He knocked.

The door opened, revealing Saix's piercing yellow eyes and pale blue hair. "Shit, Sai, I need your couch," Axel made his way inside and plopped himself down on the couch, laying down. "Come on in." Saix said sarcastically as he closed his front door. "So, um, I honestly didn't listen to what Vexen was saying about what we have to do..." the red head started.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Shut up, Saix." Axel chuckled, sitting up on the brown suede couch. The blue haired man took a seat on the small chair diagonally across from Axel. Saix opened his laptop, "Let me get you the notes."

Axel nodded and looked around the apartment. It was a nice size for someone who was living alone. The only flaw, Axel believed, was that Saix didn't have a TV in the living room. Everything else was fine. The kitchen was clean with a nice fridge and stove; the living room was a cozy little place; the floor was tiled with wood. It was quaint.

"Didn't you say Xemnas was going to be here?" Axel finally wondered.

Saix nodded, not bothering to look up from his laptop. "Well, where is he?" the red head pressed, leaning back on the comfortable couch. "In the shower."

"No way! He's using your shower? Holy hell! Did you guys fuck or something?"

The blunette gave Axel a deathly glare, "No, we did not _fuck_. He just wanted to take a shower. Not everything involves sex, Axel." Saix, in no way, was gay. Actually, Axel wasn't even sure Saix had a type he liked. He never took an interest in the girls at the university, and he certainly didn't look at any guy with interest. But the way Saix gawked at Xemnas during psychology class made Axel wonder about Saix's sexual orientation. Maybe he was a closet homosexual, as Demyx would say. Perhaps Demyx was right. For once.  
"Whatever, Sai. Did you find the notes?" the thinner man smirked.

Saix nodded as he handed the laptop to the red head, "Just copy the notes and assignment down and I'll explain it to you."

"I love you, Saix. You saved my ass from failing." Axel pulled off his navy backpack and pulled out a notebook.

"I know." Saix chuckled quietly.

The red head began writing down the words written on the laptop. It remained quiet for a few moments. The only sound was Saix as he put the dishes away in the kitchen. "Sai," Axel started. He earned no response.

"Sai," he repeated in the same monotonous tone. All he heard was the glasses clanking together.

"Saix!" Axel turned around, viewing the blue haired man.

Saix flinched as he heard his name, "What do you want?"

"You wrote too much! Do I need to write everything?"

The apartment owner groaned and walked over to his helpless friend. He looked at his silver laptop, scrolling down. "Axel, it's not even that much. You're just-" his words were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Xemnas stepped out, a towel covering his waist. The dark man's toned stomach glistened with the water droplets still covering his body. His silver hair remained dry and his vibrant yellow eyes scanned over the two friends. Saix looked over in shock, a small blush warming his cheeks.

Axel decided to speak, "Well, Xem, I didn't think you had a nice body under that lawyer suit of yours. You're even making Saix nervous!" he laughed.

The blue haired man looked down as his cheeks burned with redness, "I fucking hate you, Axel." he muttered.

Xemnas smiled with content, leaving to the guest room to change.

"So, Saix-"

"Just shut the hell up, Axel." Saix shook his head and sighed as he made his way back to the kitchen. The red head resumed to writing down his notes.

Axel's handwriting was, unlike most men, neat. He wrote in print, dotting the i's with x's. He always wrote his i's like that, ever since second grade, where others would dot it with a smiley face or heart. People grew out of it, but Axel remained the same, x's over the i's.

Xemnas came out of the guest room the same way he came out of the bathroom, loudly. He opened the door quickly, making it hit the wall. Saix winced at the loud noise. Axel took no notice of it, virtually not even acknowledging the fact that Xemnas sat right next to him. Of all the places the lawyer could have sat, he sat next to Axel. The couch sat three people, Axel was on the left side and Xemnas sat in the middle. The red head payed no mind to the closeness of the other man.

The dark man put an arm on the couch, almost resting it around Axel. The thin man looked at the other in confusion, earning a smirk from Xemnas.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Saix called from his place in the kitchen. He then walked into the living room after not hearing an answer, "Axel? Xemnas?"

Axel looked at his friend, regaining his composure, "I don't know, Sai. I don't like any of that organic shit you eat." he laughed. Xemnas chuckled along with him, attracting looks from the other two men. "What?" he started, "Just because I'm a lawyer doesn't mean I can't laugh at stupid things."

"Well, Mr. Lawyer, you have a very deep voice." Axel stated.

"I'm aware."

"It's... Odd to hear you laugh with that voice."

"Are you scared of my voice?"

"No, no! I just think..."

"Axel, shut up," Saix interfered, "No one wants anything to eat? Or drink?"

Axel shook his head, returning to his work. "I can order out." Xemnas offered. "If you'd like..." Saix shrugged. "Axel?" the silver haired man said. "Um, actually I need to be heading back soon." the red head responded as he put his notebook back in his backpack.

"I can give you a ride home." Xemnas stood up.

Axel was starting to feel a sort of uneasiness toward Xemnas. Maybe it was just Axel being paranoid, but the lawyer was acting very kind. Almost too kind. He was getting close to Axel. He's probably just being friendly, Axel thought, "Sounds good, thanks. Saix, I'll call you about the assignment, okay?"

Saix nodded, "I'll see you in class."

The lawyer and Axel left the apartment, walking side by side to Xemnas's car. Axel wasn't surprised at all by what he seen. The car was an Accord LX Sedan. It was one of the newest cars of the year, "That's a nice ass car." the college student commented. "Thanks. Let's go." Xemnas opened the passenger door for Axel, then walked around to sit in the driver's seat.

"So how long have you and you boyfriend been together?" the law school graduate asked after a few minutes of silent driving. Axel was looking out the window, enjoying the slow cruise, "Actually we just got back together this morning."

Xemnas nodded, "Where would you like me to drop you off?"

"Just take a right here and I can walk."

The driver turned and parked his car on the curb. "Thanks. I'll see you around." the red head smiled as he lifted the hinge to open the car door. It was locked.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow." Xemnas looked to the thin man.

Axel felt this knot turn in his stomach. He started to feel nervous around this man, he got this bad vibe from him, "I have-"

"I need to get some ideas on what psychological abilities the human mind can achieve." the dark man added, "It's for a case I have."

"Well, why don't you just ask Saix? Or Vexen? They're smarter in that. More than I am, at least."

"But, I want to hear it from you. You're definitely more interesting than your professor, and Saix is too shy. I want to hear _you_ talk." Xemnas spoke smoothly, with a warm smile.

The red head felt his cheeks warm, "I'll think about it."

"May I have your number?"

"Not until you unlock the car."

"If you hadn't noticed, which you clearly didn't, you have a lock and unlock button on your side as well."

Axel looked at the car door and realized he indeed had his own set of buttons. "Oh... I knew that."

"No you didn't." the lawyer laughed, pulling out his Blackberry cell phone.

"They still make those?" Axel chuckled, taking the phone so he could put his number in.

"Yes..." Xemnas said obviously, "Why would they stop making it?"

"It was a joke, Xem. Lighten up." Axel handed the phone over and opened the car door.

The night sky was dark, filled with shining stars and the resplendent crescent moon. The thin man stepped out of the expensive car. Xemnas did the same. "Thanks for the ride, Xemnas." Axel began walking to his fraternity house. The car beeped, notifying the driver that it was locked. Xemnas walked closely to Axel.

"What are you doing?"

"It's dark out. I thought I could walk you to your place." Xemnas replied. Axel nodded as they both walked close to each other to his fraternity house.


	2. You and I

**A/N:** Second chapter yes. yes yes yes yes yes yes yes

Enjoy~

* * *

The next day was Tuesday. Axel and Demyx were at the cafe together after Axel's psychology class had ended. Since Xemnas had walked the red head home last night, Axel couldn't help but think of the dark man. He wasn't observing the psychology class today and Saix seemed to be troubled by it. There was no doubt in Axel's mind that Saix had a little crush on Xemnas. The way Saix heated up when the lawyer man got out of the shower made Axel laugh inside. He had never seen Saix like that. It was kind of adorable.

"Axel, are you okay?" Demyx asked, breaking Axel's train of thought.

The red head nodded languidly, "You're cool with me going out tonight, right?"

"Sure. What're you going to do?" Demyx smiled, drinking his coffee.

"I was invited to dinner." Axel replied as he looked into his partner's shocked eyes.

"Really? So... You're going on, like, a date...?" the dirty blonde questioned quietly.

"I wouldn't call it a date. It's this lawyer-Xemnas. You met him yesterday. He just wants to talk about the human mind and shit." Axel spoke, "I just wanted to make sure you're alright with me going."

Demyx didn't want his jealousy to get the best of him. In fact, he didn't fully understand why this made him so angry. Ok, so an attractive lawyer is taking his boyfriend out to dinner to _discuss_ psychology. Did that mean anything? Sure, it hurt that Axel was going out tonight with this lawyer when he could be spending time with Demy, but it was Axel's choice. He could've said no to that strong looking lawyer. That Xemnas guy. Why can't Xemnas just invite Saix, or Vexen, or anyone who's single for that matter?

"I don't care, Axel. Go on your little date." Demyx answers coldly.

Axel touched his the inside of his cheek with his tongue, looked down, then back up, "Are you fucking kidding me? I just told you what the hell we're going to do!"

"I know! But what if it was me going to dinner with some good looking guy, huh? What would you do?"

"I'd say go the fuck ahead! I _trust_ you. We can't keep doing this, Dem. You need to trust me like I trust you. I don't know... Maybe we need a break." Axel shrugged as he looked around the people in the cafe. Some were staring at the couple, Axel narrowed his eyes at them as they turned around. He saw Zexion shaking his head in the corner of his eye and the orange haired man, Lexaeus, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, Axe, maybe we do need a break from each other. As always, right? That always seems to win you your arguments with me. Maybe you should ask your lawyer for a better way to win arguments because that one is pretty stale," Demyx scoffed, standing up from his seat, "You're an asshole." he said as he left.

Axel chased after him and stopped at the doorway, "I know I'm an asshole, but I'm the only asshole that gives a fuck about you!" he yelled. Demyx was now far out of his view, walking steadily to his next class. The red head sighed and went back to his table, ignoring the stares of random customers. "Fuck," he swore, shaking his leg nervously.

"Axel, what the hell is your problem?" Zexion spoke as he stood next to Axel with hands on his hips.

"Nothing. He was-"

"Don't blame anything on him. You're going out to dinner, with this guy you just met yesterday. Of course Demyx is going to feel uneasy about this! Give it some thought, Axel, he loves you. That's the only reason he became jealous." the slate haired man explained.

"I know the little prick loves me, I love him, too, but shit. He doesn't trust me, Zex."

"I wouldn't either. You're the biggest flirt around. Dumb ass." Zexion chuckled.

Axel rolled his eyes and stood up, "Should I tell Xemnas I can't go?"

"It would be the right thing to do, seeing as Demyx doesn't want you to go. It would make Demyx happy. Just apologize to him." the shorter man left his friend to go back behind the counter.

Axel pulled out his cell phone as he walked out of the small cafe, calling Demyx.

No answer. No surprise.

Axel groaned and sat on an empty, nearby bench. He continued to repeat his action of calling Demyx. He felt the weight of the bench shift. Someone had sat next to him. Axel ignored it and resumed to calling Demyx, who still wasn't answering. The red head looked at his phone, deciding to call Xemnas to cancel their plans. As the phone rang, Axel turned his head to the person who sat next to him. It was Marluxia. Axel nearly dropped his phone.

"Holy fuck! Marly! Why didn't you say anything?" he hugged his old friend tightly. "You seemed busy." the pink haired man gave his friend a hug back.

"Yeah, Demyx and I...You know." Axel shrugged, standing up.

Marluxia nodded, "What is it now?"

"Same bullshit. Demyx doesn't trust me enough to have dinner with this lawyer guy."

"A lawyer? Are you going to court?"

"No... He wanted to get some info on psychology. You know I'd never cheat on Demyx." the red head sighed as the reunited friends began to walk.

"Well, Axel, I'm not surprised Demyx feels that way. You're a huge flirt." Marluxia lightly pushed his friend.

Axel laughed, "I already heard that one, Mar."

"So, the lawyer, is he gay?"

"You know, it's weird. I get, like, hella nervous when he's around. He's just intimidating or something. I think he might be gay, but he seems like it a little."

"Maybe he has taken an interest in you." the pink haired man stopped in his tracks, "Is he handsome?" Axel looked at his old friend, chuckling, "I don't know, Mar. I mean, I guess he's good looking. He has a really nice body."

"And maybe you have taken an interest in him as well? Sure as hell seems like it."

This made Axel nervous. Was he interested in the lawyer? No... He still had feelings for Demyx. They just broke up not too long ago, it's not like those feelings can disappear quickly. But, Axel had to admit, he wasn't in love with the blonde. He loved him and never wanted anything to hurt him or get in the way of his future, but that was it. Axel didn't have those high school feelings for Demyx anymore. Being an on-and-off couple had made loving Demyx tiresome and bland. The fights were the only real emotion Axel got out of the relationship. Axel felt drained and worn out. He had fun at parties and he loved spending time with the musician, but Demyx sort of lost his touch with communicating with his partner.

In response to Marluxia's words, Axel shrugged and kept walking.

"You're going to dinner with him." Marluxia stated before resuming walking.

* * *

An hour had passed and Axel decided to meet up with Marluxia later so the red head could talk to Demyx. "So you forgive me?" Axel smiled at his now ex boyfriend, Demyx.

The dirty blonde nodded, "But I still think we should take a break, you know? I won't get mad if you go on your dinner date. I just want some time to think. Some time for myself." Both men were in Demyx's dorm room. The dirty blonde's roommate had left. It was around five and Xemnas had just texted Axel to meet him in front of the university.

The red head stood up, "It's not a date, Dem. Nothing is going to happen. I'll talk to you later." he said before he left to see the lawyer.

Axel walked to the front of the university where he saw Xemnas waiting outside his expensive car. The older man smiled as Axel came into view. The lawyer wore a nice, clean suit.

"Ready? Let's go." the red head said as he opened the passenger door. Both men sat in the car, silent for a while until Axel spoke, "So where are we going? Denny's? Carl's Jr.? Arby's? To be honest, I don't like Arby's." Axel absolutely adored fast food places or quick diners. They were his favorite places to eat, especially with Demyx. He liked eating out with Demyx because Demyx would always try to order the same thing at every place, or the closest thing to it. Axel could guess what the blonde would get before he'd order.

Xemnas laughed, "I'm taking you out to dinner, Axel. Not some fast food place that sells you junk. We're going to Le Cygnus tonight."

"What the hell? That's two hours away!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you home before your bedtime." the dark man teased.

Axel bit his bottom lip, "I'm not even dressed well enough."

"You look nice to me." Xemnas complimented.

The duo arrived to Le Cygnus and sat in their reserved table. It was a swanky joint. Everyone wore suits or elegant dresses. Everyone seemed to be an affluent person here. This restaurant was like a place for rich people to bring their rich friends and celebrate rich things together, like yachts. There wasn't any children, and there was no babies crying. Most of the women had their nose in the air and their eyes looked down at their food, as if they were debating whether or not to eat the whole morsel. Some of the men sat in their seats, swishing their wine glasses around to move the wine. Then they'd taste it, lick their lips, and poor some more. They were all fancy and probably raised with the etiquette of royalty. Axel chuckled at his jeans and sweatshirt; he was definitely under dressed.

A waiter quickly attended to their table, eyeing Axel's attire for a few seconds before seeing the lawyer, "Ah, Xemnas," the blonde waiter spoke. His name pin read Luxord and he had a light British accent. "Always a pleasure to see you here, Xemnas. Does your..er.._guest_ know we have a strict dress code policy here?"

"Come now, Luxord. He looks great. It's not like you'd kick us out just for that." Xemnas defended.

Luxord nodded, "Yes, yes, of course. How silly of me to just think out loud. Forgive me, Xemnas, we love your presence here, no matter who you bring. Now, may I get you two anything at the moment?" Luxord places two, long, dark colored menus on Axel's and Xemnas's fine china plates.

"Your finest wine. We'll be ready to decide later." the dark man turned to Axel as the waiter left.

"Xem, I don't think I feel comfortable with you spending this kind of money on me. And I feel so inadequate with all you rich people..."

"Don't. And trust me, I don't mind paying for you at all. It's my pleasure."

"Alright...You wanted to talk about psychology right?" Axel asked, sounding nervous. He was out of his element. Usually, Axel doesn't let things like this get to him but tonight it was. Axel liked to think of himself as fearless and invincible. He felt like he could do anything and achieve anything because he was simply Axel. Nothing really scared him, except maybe a small case of arachnophobia. But, other than that, he was brave. He had the courage to stand up for himself and his friends, especially during high school. Nothing made him nervous besides his mother's criticism. Maybe the fact that he was around Xemnas was making him feel so nervous, and he hated it.

The lawyer nodded, "Tell me what you know."

"Well, I don't really-"

"Or you can just tell me about yourself and we can talk about psychology on our lunch date tomorrow." Xemnas smirked knowingly, showing off his remarkable white teeth.

"Hm. You're sneaky," the red head shook his head.

"How so?" the older man asked, a small smile still on his face.

"You just want to spend time with me, I understand. Who wouldn't?" Axel chuckled, "But you need to-"

"How are you and your boyfriend?" the darker man questioned as he stared directly into Axel's eyes. The red head stayed quiet, having been interrupted.

Xemnas looked at Axel as if he was taking every little detail in. Xemnas especially liked the way the red head tried to avert his beautiful green eyes from his orange stare. Those cat-like eyes had to be the lawyer's favorite part of this college student. And the way he became nervous around him. It was as if he was back in high school. Xemnas felt younger with Axel around. The student made Xemnas feel as if he could do anything.

He smiled as Axel lightly blushed. "You are very handsome, Axel." he stated.

"T-Thanks..."

Luxord, the waiter, came back with a bottle of wine. He poured some into each wine glass then asked if the men had decided what they wanted. Xemnas had chosen the Shrimp Primavera.

"I'll just get a salad. Uh, the _pasta e fagioli,_ please." Axel handed Luxord the menu. The red head felt bad for spending Xemnas's money, so he went with something cheap like the salad. Luxord nodded and was off again.

"Now I can see why you're so skinny." Xemnas scooted in his chair as he took a sip of his wine. Axel forced out a chuckle as he looked around the restaurant. It was so exquisite. Some people glanced at Axel's casual outfit, others smiled as they saw Xemnas. Not that Axel cared, but it felt awkward being around a bunch of people who were better than him. The red head pulled out his cell phone to text Marluxia.

Xemnas stood up from his seat, "Come, Axel. Let's go." he grabbed his wallet from his pocket and pulled out two crisp hundred dollar bills. The estimated value of the two meals would've been around one hundred seventy dollars because Xemnas had already paid for refills.

"Xem, it's alright, we can stay." Axel quickly said as he put his phone back.

The silver haired man shook his head, "No. I can tell you're bored with this scenery. We can go somewhere else, I just want to talk to you."

"If we go, I pick the place _and_ I'm paying." Axel stood up in front of Xemnas. The lawyer was only a little bit taller than Axel. "Deal?" the thin man smirked as he looked up.

Xemnas brought his hand up to cup Axel's chin, "I'm paying, Axel."

The red head pulled away, "Whatever," and began walking. Xemnas walked closely to him and placed a hand on the small of Axel's back, almost like he was escorting him out.

Two more hours later the couple reached a fast food burger joint, called Pop's. They sat in a booth, Axel by the window and Xemnas right next to him. Of course, Axel wanted to tell him to sit on the other side, but that'd be rude. Axel could feel the heat the older man had. It almost felt cozy to sit next to Xemnas.

"What do you usually get from here?" Xemnas asked, taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"Just a burger and fries. But after that I'd get like an ice cream or something." Axel answered., looking at the one sided menu that was on the booth table.

"Isn't that a bit fattening?"

"Well, duh. But it's delicious."

"Okay... When does the waiter come?" The lawyer looked around, ready to call someone over.

"You don't really get waited on here. You have to order yourself. Don't worry I'll do it." Axel pointed to the cash register where an employee stood. Xemnas nodded, standing up from his seat to let Axel through.

As the men got their food, they began talking more. Axel was a lot more comfortable so he was talking a lot, rambling almost. Xemnas would reply to any questions or add his own thoughts in. He was liking this. All he wanted was to know Axel a little more and maybe, just maybe, ask the red head to be his boyfriend.

"Must be great to have a lot of brothers and sisters. I'm an only child." Axel said, responding to an earlier statement.

"It has its moments. Although, I've always wanted to be an only child." Xemnas put an arm around the booth's seats.

Axel shrugged, eating more of his food.

"I'm so pleased I had the chance to take you on a date." Xemnas smiled. The red head swallowed his food and looked up at the dark man.

"Truth be told, I did ask you in a peculiar way." the lawyer added.

"Hell yes you did. I didn't even know this was a date." Axel replied, starting to get annoyed.

All at once, too many things were running through the red head's mind. Demyx and Axel were broken up at the moment. But would it be for good? They would always get back together the next day and it seemed a bit unfair that Axel was on a date with someone else. Xemnas was starting to grow on him, though. The silver haired man would say these jokes that took Axel a few minutes to understand but they were funny nonetheless. Axel was enjoying his time with him, but still, that feeling of betraying Demyx toiled in the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Xemnas spoke, breaking Axel's thoughts.

The red head nodded as he looked down at his finished dinner. "I should be getting back to the university." Axel said.

"Very well. I'll pay right now then I can take you home." the lawyer stood up from his seat once again and went toward the cashier to pay for their meals. The red head walked with the older man as they both left. The darker man put his arm around Axel's waist and pulled him closer. Surprised, Axel pulled himself out of the man's grasp.

"Xemnas, if you were looking for someone you can just fuck, it ain't me. I appreciate that you bought me food and shit but just because you did, I'm not going to let you take advantage of me. I'm not like that, alright?"

Xemnas nodded, "I understand, Axel. I would never think you were an easy guy I could pursue." the silver haired man stepped into his car as Axel did the same. The car ride remained quiet until they reached the university.

"Thanks, Xem."

"It was a pleasure." Xemnas replied, looking straight ahead at the university gates.

"I'll talk to you later?"

Xemnas nodded.

Axel stepped out of the car and trudged his way to the gates. He pulled. They were locked. He kept pulling at them harder and harder with no prevail. Axel would have to sleep somewhere else tonight. The car door was heard as it opened. Xemnas looked at his watch, "It's a quarter passed midnight. Did you miss curfew?"

The red head turned around and bit his bottom lip, "You think you could drop me off at a hotel or something?"

"Nonsense. I'm sure Saix wouldn't mind you staying over. Get back in the car."

"Shit."

* * *

As Xemnas drove the car back to Saix's apartment, Axel couldn't help but observe the lawyer. Xemnas drove very stiff, both hands on the steering wheel and looking straight ahead. Even when he'd reach a stoplight, his eyes stayed on the road ahead of him. He seemed tense.

"You know, people who have both hands on the wheel like to be in control." Axel stated.

"Hm," Xemnas hummed, "As a matter of fact, I do like to be in control of things." the darker man parked in front of the apartment building.

"I could tell." the red head replied, stepping out of the car. Both men walked into the apartment building, stopping at Saix's apartment door.

"You and Saix have been getting along well. Anything going on there?" Axel started as Xemnas reached for the apartment keys. The lawyer gave a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, don't play dumb. Saix likes you a lot. He even trusted you by giving you his other key and letting you stay with him."

Xemnas opened the front door and stepped in, holding the door for the college student. "I'm highly grateful that Saix has trusted me with his home, but I do not see him in such a way." he informed.

Axel just nodded before he sat on the couch, he sighed. "I forgot Saix doesn't approve of TV's. Damn it."

"I could keep you some company." Xemnas offered.

"If you want..." A part of Axel wanted Xemnas to stay and another part didn't want him to. He loved having company and Xemnas was a great talker so far. Axel hadn't got bored with a conversation they've had and Xemnas was always talking or sharing things with him. Unlike Demyx, of course, who would have his quiet states and such. The lawyer didn't seem like much a lawyer to Axel. He seemed to fun to be a lawyer. Too young as well.

The silver haired man closed the front door and left for the guest room. He soon came back with a large blanket and a book. He laid the blanket on Axel and sat on the lone chair diagonal from Axel. The red head made himself comfortable as he took off his pants under the covers. Xemnas crossed a leg over another and opened his thick book. He had changed from a fancy suit to a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"What book are you reading?" the thinner man asked as he laid his head on the couch's armchair, stretching like a cat.

"Grapes of Wrath," Xemnas responded, not bringing his eyes up from his reading.

"Is it any good?"

"Would you like to read it for yourself?" the silver haired man held out the book.

"You can read it to me." Axel closed his eyes. Xemnas stood up and lifted the covers so he could sit next to the red head.

"Xem! I'm in my boxers, dude.." Axel's heart raced fast. Did Xemnas have a no boundary thing going on, or was he just not too keen on personal space. Still, it kind of made Axel get slightly excited at what the lawyer did. It was spontaneous.

"I don't mind. Now come here." Xemnas motioned. Axel hesitated, but sat up to see the book with tiny print and no pictures. "It looks boring."

"Don't judge a book by the way it looks, Axel. It's actually quite good. It's about this family that was living in the Dust Bowl, you know during the Great Depression and..." Xemnas stopped himself to look at the red head who was now leaning on Xemnas's shoulder. Axel's eyes were closed once again and he was fast asleep. Xemnas smiled to himself and turned off the lamp to next to him.


End file.
